Traditional lottery game systems issue instant lottery tickets where a game is displayed on a first planar surface thereof. In order to assess whether the ticket is a winner, players can scratch off a removable coating on the first planar surface of the ticket to reveal player indicia results. The player indicia results can be compared to game indicia results on the first planar surface to determine whether the ticket is a winner and the value of the winnings. The player indicia and game indicia are not encrypted or incomplete in any aspect, and the player has all of the information necessary on the first planar surface to assess whether the ticket is a winner. The second planar surface, or back side, of the ticket can include game play information and redemption instructions, for example. One or more codes can be applied to the first planar surface and/or the second planar surface of the ticket for validation purposes, as will be understood in the art.